The Scarf
by lovedizzy
Summary: Natsu loves his scarf. Everybody knows that. But what happens when Lucy takes it? Rated K for romantical events, Nalu, one-shot, contains Happy and Gray and some other characters briefly


I do not own Fairy Tail. If I owned Fairy Tail, Nalu would already exist.

* * *

It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild. Master Makarov was busy with his usual work, keeping the guild members from killing each other. Like I said, it was a normal day. Mira Jane was behind the counter, watching the daily turmoil unfold. Suddenly, the noise within the guild stopped as the front door burst open.

"Where is she?! I'm gonna kill her!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs and visibly furious.

Happy ran into the guild from behind him and scampered under the table.

"I'm just gonna stay under here guys. He's really mad. Lucy ran off with his scarf. I don't know what she was thinking!"

Gray emerged from the back of the room and confidently walked up to the literally fuming Natsu.

"Hey what's the big deal? It's just a stupid scarf. She probably just took it to get you going. She was obviously successful," he snickered as he crossed his arms over his chest, which was bare once again.

Natsu sucked in a giant gust of wind and moved himself into an attack stance.

"It's not just a stupid scarf! It's important to me! Ill pummel you ice princess!"

"I'll kick your ass twinkle toes! Don't even try me!" Gray growled as he put his arms in front of him, readying to strike.

"You are going down Frosty the Snowman!"

"I'll never lose to a hot head like you!"

"Cold hearted jerk!"

"Idiot!"

"You can't even come up with a good come back!"

"It doesn't matter because either way I'm still gonna kick your ass!"

"I'm all fired up now! Prepare to get served!"

Natsu tensed up and screamed at the top of his lungs while leaning back," FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

Suddenly a strong hand grabbed Natsu by the mouth, stopping his attack and causing him to cough pathetically.

"Stop fooling around like a bunch of uneducated apes! This is a guild, not your personal wrestling ring. If you want to look like a bunch of egotistical bone heads then take it somewhere else and stop disrespecting this hall with your petty disagreements!"

She grabbed Natsu and Gray by their hair, one in each hand and swung them over her head. At the peak of her swing she released them, sending them flying into the street. They landed in a messy pile, tangled up in each other in the middle of the street.

"Get off of me lizard boy!"

Natsu scrambled to his feet, patting the dust off his pants and sighing," I have to go and find Lucy. I just am not the same without my scarf."

He hung his head as he took off down the street, trudging along slowly. Gray watched him go, feeling a small pang of sympathy.

"He really isn't the same without that darned scarf," Gray admitted as he headed back to the guild.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy was currently inside a dusty and antiquated shop that looked like it hadn't been dusted in a very long time.

"I just can't thank you enough for doing this Shurui. I know he is going to appreciate this a lot. I can't believe he was walking around with so many tears in it," Lucy said to an elderly woman.

"Oh no problem dearie. It's been awhile since I've gotten to work on such a well made article of clothing. It was an honor to repair it," she smiled as she reached beneath the counter and pulled out a box," Here it is. I wrapped it up in a nice box too. I thought it was a nice touch seeing how it's a gift for your boyfriend."

Lucy turned extremely red as she took the box from her," He's not my boyfriend Shurui. He's my friend and I just wanted to repay him for the last job we went on. I would have been a goner if it weren't for him. He knocked me out of the way right before I was going to be stabbed in the back," Lucy smiled at her as she reached into her pocket to pay her.

Shurui shook her hands as she spoke," No please, don't give me anything for it. It really was a privilege to work on the scarf of the Salamander."

Lucy looked at her amazed," How did you know it was his scarf?"

Shurui tapped her forehead and smirked," Just because I am an old woman doesn't mean I don't know a few things. Any master tailor like me would recognize this scarf. It's quite famous in the tailoring world actually."

Lucy looked at her confused," Huh. I never knew it was such an important and well known scarf. I just thought it was important to him. Are you sure you don't want payment? You did such a great job."

She smiled as she replied," I am sure. Just make sure to tell him I hope he finds the fixes satisfactory. Now if you don't mind, I am going to go and take a nice nap. Goodbye Lucy," she waved as she walked behind a curtain.

Lucy took the box and held it against her chest as she left the store quietly.

* * *

"Wait, so she didn't just steal it to piss him off?" Gray asked Jajeel.

"No, she wanted to thank him for saving her on that last job. She took it to get all the holes fixed. So you are telling me hot head is out there looking for her in a frenzy? Hah, this out to be funny when he realizes what she was actually doing. He's going to feel like an idiot!" Jajeel laughed hardily and bent over, holding his stomach.

"Oh this is going to be priceless!"

* * *

"Where is she? This isn't funny anymore Happy. I want my scarf. Are you sure you don't know where she is?" Natsu sighed and put his head down.

"I don't know buddy. I really wish I knew because I hate seeing you all upset over this," Happy said back sympathetically.

They continued to wander through Magnolia, not entirely sure where they were going to find her. Natsu was almost going to give up when he suddenly realized he had not checked her apartment yet.

"How could I be so stupid? Her apartment would be the first place to look! Come on Happy!"

Natsu sped off towards Lucy's apartment.

* * *

"I just know he is going to love it. Don't you think so Plue?" Lucy said looking at the small celestial spirit.

Plue stared at her timidly and mumbled, "Punn punn punn…"

"Of course, you are right. He is going to love it!" She laughed as she went to her desk, sitting down to work on her book.

Plue shook his head and sighed "Punn punn..."

Suddenly there was a loud noise from outside. Lucy let out a scream as her window busted open and Natsu came flying in, landing on her bed. Happy followed in behind him and went over to Plue, shaking his hand.

"NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO COME IN! DO YOU KNOW HOW RUDE IT IS TO ENTER SOMEONE'S HOUSE WITHOUT PERMISSION?!" Lucy yelled with her face a flaming red and her hands flailing over head.

Natsu sighed as he sat on her bed with his hands between his knees, "I'm sorry Lucy."

Lucy deflated from her furious state and looked at him concerned, "What's the matter Natsu? Did something happen?"

She walked over to him quietly and sat on the other end of the bed.

He stared down at his hands before he quietly mumbled, "I want my scarf back Lucy," his voice breaking at the end. Lucy saw a small tear roll down his cheek.

"Hey…Natsu. I'm sorry I took your scarf. But I had a good reason. Here hold on," She walked quickly over to the desk and grabbed the box. She walked over to Natsu slowly and timidly handed it to him.

"Here, open it," She rubbed her arms shyly as she gave it to him.

Natsu looked at the box she had handed him and gingerly opened it, something that took a lot of concentration for someone like Natsu. He removed the ribbon which held the box together and slowly lifted off the lid. Carefully he picked his scarf up, examining it closely.

Lucy suddenly spoke, her voice awkward and quiet, "I had all the holes mended by this person my mother used to talk about. I even had her embroider your name in small letters on the end, see?" She half smiled to him and she picked up the end of the scarf and showed him the small gold lettering that clearly said, "Natsu Dragneel."

"Lucy…I don't understand…Why did you have this fixed? It's not my birthday or anything…"

She looked down timidly, "Well… I just wanted to thank you for saving me on that last job. I would have been really hurt or worse if you didn't save me. And since I know how much this scarf means to you, I felt like fixing it would be a showing of how much I appreciate what you did. I understand if you don't like it. It was a stupid idea, I know…" she looked away from him sadly.

Natsu put his hand on her shoulder gently, "Lucy, it wasn't stupid. It was a really good idea… I love it… Thank you."

Lucy looked up slowly and half-smiled at him, "You really mean that? You love it?"

Natsu smiled wide at her, "Of course I love it! Don't be so hard on yourself."

They both sat there quietly, smiling genuine smiles at each other. Natsu cleared his throat awkwardly as he said," Here," and grabbed Lucy into a tight hug.

Lucy stayed still and stiff for a moment, shocked before she reached her hands up and wrapped them around him.

"Thank you for saving me Natsu," she said quietly into his shoulder.

"Thank you too Lucy. That scarf is the only thing I have left of my dad and it means the world to me," his voice cracked slightly at the end and he shivered slightly.

They stayed there in silence, just holding each other. Neither of them let go to break off the hug. Neither of them wanted to end the hug. On the other side of the room, Happy smirked as he grabbed Plue, pulling him out of the room.

"You know Lucy…I am really glad I met you," Natsu suddenly said and he pulled back, still holding his arms around her and looking her in the eyes.

"I'm really glad I met you too Natsu, even if you are a pain in my ass that breaks into my apartment all the time, "she smiled at him coyly.

Natsu chuckled slightly, causing him to bump his noise against hers, "Oh…sorry…" he said back awkwardly, with his noise against hers.

"No…it's okay…"Lucy closed her eyes as she spoke.

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered breathlessly.

"…Natsu…"

Suddenly, Natsu closed the space between them, gently pressing his lips against hers. Slowly, he wound his arms around her and pulled her closer. He kissed her gently and slowly, shaking all the while. Lucy was stunned at first but then started to kiss him back gingerly.

She reached her hands around and looped them around his neck, starting to kiss him more aggressively. He kissed back equally as excited.

Without warning he grabbed her and picked her up, never breaking the kiss. She wrapped her legs around him, helping him to keep her up. They kissed hard and passionately, all of their pent up love coming out.

"You guys are in lllooovvveee!" Happy suddenly said, causing them to jump and break the kiss.

They both turned extremely red as they flailed their arms.

"We weren't doing anything! I just was giving him his scarf back!" Lucy yelled guiltily.

"Yeah! See!" Natsu grabbed the scarf from the bed, "I just was thanking her for it. That's all!"

Happy laughed loudly, "You guys are funny when you are embarrassed. I can't wait to get back to the guild and tell everybody what happened!" He ran out of the room quickly.

"HAPPY!" Natsu and Lucy yelled in unison, making it for the door after him.

And to think, all this started over a 'stupid scarf'.


End file.
